WE'RE DIFFERENT
by Kanetaki Yuuki
Summary: AU/Kau dan aku berbeda. Berbeda denganmu yang selalu melihatku menangis, aku bahkan tak pernah melihat kau menangis. Terlalu banyak perbedaan antara kita. Dan aku membenci kenyataan ini. Takdirmu dan takdirku berbeda. Duniamu dan duniaku berbeda. Jika saja aku menyadari perbedaan kita sangatlah jauh. /LeviPetra. My First Fic. OOC. Typo dimana-mana/
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki no Kyojin ( c ) Isayama Hajime

"WE'RE DIFFERENT"

* * *

**_PRESENT_**

**_KANETAKI YUUKI FIRST FIC._**

**_AU/ROMANCE/ANGST_**

**_OOC!Rivaille. OOC!Petra_**

**_HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_LEVIPETRA:_**

**WE'RE DIFFERENT**

**_..._  
**

_Kau dan aku berbeda._

_Aku menyukai cerita sad ending. Cerita yang biasanya berakhir dengan kesedihan, perpisahan, bahkan kematian. Cerita apapun yang menyedihkan. Karena cerita seperti itu bisa membuatku menangis. Dan aku suka sekali menangis._

_Berbeda denganku, kau membenci cerita sejenis ini. Kau benci melihatku menangis karena hal ini. Kau selalu bilang padaku, kalau seseorang menyukai sad ending, pasti kisahnya akan berakhir sedih juga. Aku tak percaya. Itu tak benar, kan?_

_**...**_

Air mata menetes dari balik mata seorang Petra. Hanya karena menyelesaikan satu lagi novel yang dia baca, dia menangis. Rivaille yang duduk di sampingnya segera mengulurkan selembar tissue ke arahku.

"Menangis lagi. Dasar cengeng!" Aku hanya terisak pelan. "Sudah tau kau itu cengeng, mengapa kau suka sekali membaca cerita yang sedih-sedih?" lanjutnya ketus.

"Sejak awal aku menyukai cerita yang sad ending. Rasanya itu lebih kena di hati," jawabku sambil masih terisak. Dia melengos.

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin kisahmu berakhir dengan sad ending juga? Kau juga pernah bilang kalau kau ingin yang ada di novel terjadi pada kenyataanmu."

Petra terhenyak. Dia memang pernah bilang padanya kalau Petra menginginkan kisah dalam cerita terjadi sungguhan pada dirinya, tapi bukan maksudnya begitu.

"Bukan begitu juga! Aku memang suka cerita sad ending. Tapi bukan berarti kenyataanku harus berakhir sedih juga, kan!" balasku tak terima.

"Sama saja! Menyukai sad ending pasti kisahnya sad ending juga!"

"huh!"

"Berhentilah menangis saat membaca cerita. Kau itu cengeng sekali…"

"Tapi… Aku menyukai cerita seperti itu. Aku bisa menangis sepuasnya."

"Cobalah kau baca sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat. Jangan cuma menghabiskan waktumu untuk menangisi cerita saja."

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan merugikan banyak orang?" ungkap Petra.

"Ya, terserahlah."

_**...**_

_Kau dan aku berbeda._

_Aku menyukainya, cerita dimana biasanya seseorang baru menyadari berapa berharganya kehidupan setelah ia menderita suatu penyakit menyakitkan. Karenanya, aku bisa lebih menghargai hidup._

_Tapi kau membenci cerita seperti ini. __Kau selalu memprotesku karena pernyataanku itu. Kau selalu berkata, apa menghargai hidup hanya bisa dilakukan setelah menderita penyakit mematikan? Tidak, kan?_

_Memang. Tidak harus. Tapi setidaknya, dengan cara seperti itu, seseorang akan lebih menghargai kehidupannya, kan?_

**_..._**

Gadis itu menarik lagi selembar tissue dari kotak tissue di hadapannya. Entah lembar yang keberapa ini dia tak tahu. Sudah tak terhitung lagi. Dia menangis. Kali ini karena sebuah film. _A Long Visit._ Film tentang seorang anak yang divonis menderita penyakit mematikan, seorang anak yang berusaha menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu dan membuat ibunya bahagia sebelum ia meninggal.

"Apalagi kali ini?" tanya Rivaille seraya ikut duduk di samping Petra. Ia mengambil tempat DVD yang sedang gadis itu putar saat ini. "A Long Visit?" tanyanya lagi. Gadis bermata cokelat itu hanya mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya yang mulai mengering.

"Petra, sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan menangis jika menonton cerita sedih seperti ini! Kau jelek tau kalau menangis!"

Seketika wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Aku sudah melihatnya dan aku tak menangis," ucap Rivaille yakin. Petra melengos. Pria itu memang jarang menangis saat melihat film ataupun membaca cerita sedih. Berbeda dengan Petra. Mungkin hal itu yang menyatukan dua insan ini.

"Aku sudah berusaha menahannya! Tapi apa boleh buat aku tak sanggup."

"Dari awal aku mengenal mu hingga status kita berpacaran harimu kau habiskan dengan menangisi cerita yang tak bermanfaat itu."

**_..._**

_Kau pernah bertanya padaku, apa yang menyebabkan suatu cerita yang kubaca ataupun film yang kulihat bisa membuatku menangis. Masalah apa yang paling bisa membuatku menangis._

_Jawabanku: Penyakit. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan penyakit, apalagi yang mematikan, aku membencinya. Kau pun demikian._

_Satu-satunya persamaan kita, aku dan kau, membenci penyakit._

**_..._**

"Karena penyakit lagi?" suara Rivaille mengagetkan Petra yang matanya sudah sembab setelah melihat sebuah film dirumah Rivaille. Lagi-lagi dia menangis. Entah keberapa kali dia menangis gara-gara sebuah film.

Perempuan itu hanya mengangguk. Ya, rata-rata cerita yang dia tonton membuatnya menangis karena ada penyakit di dalam ceritanya.

"Apalagi kali ini? Kanker? Tumor?" tanya Rivaille yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingku sambil membawa dua cangkir teh.

"Kanker darah," jawabnya pelan.

Rivaille terdiam sesaat, namun kemudian ia tersenyum tipis(?). Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata gadis itu yang jatuh dengan ibu jarinya.

"Petra, kau membenci penyakit, kan?" tanyanya.

Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Aku juga." jawab Rivaille pendek.

"Terutama penyakit yang mematikan." lanjutnya diiringi helaan nafas.

"Yah. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menjadi dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan orang-orang dari berbagai penyakit. Tapi aku tak yakin." Petra mulai bersuara.

"Kenapa? Bukankah baik? Kau bisa membantu menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, sehingga keluarga dan orang terdekatnya tak akan menangis. Kalau kau berhasil, takkan ada air mata yang jatuh sepertimu." kata laki-laki itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Percuma. Menjadi dokter pun tak berguna," ucapnya ketus.

Rivaille menatap gadis itu heran.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Ya, Percuma. Sehebat apapun dokter, kalau Tuhan sudah berkehendak, kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kan?" ucap Petra pelan.

Pria itu terdiam lagi.

"Apa dokter yang merawat kedua orangtuaku dulu bisa membuat mereka kehilangan penyakitnya? Membuat mereka sehat kembali, sehingga sekarang mereka masih berada bersamaku? Tidak, kan? Kalau memang sudah waktunya, ya sudah. Percuma menentang," lanjut gadis itu dan terlihat jelas matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Rivaille menghela nafas. "Kau benar. Semuanya memang sudah ditakdirkan Tuhan. Tapi… Kita masih bisa berusaha sedikit, kan? Walaupun hanya sedikit, tapi itu sangat berarti, kan?"

"Tapi.. walaupun sudah berusaha tetap..tetap saja jika hasilnya menyakitkan siapapun tak akan mau." serunya sambil terbata-bata.

Rivaille terdiam sambil menatapnya erat-erat dan sudah jelas dia mengeti akan kondisi saat ini. Tak mau gadis manis yang satu ini menangis lagi Rivaille langsung memegang erat tangan Petra dan laki-laki itu memberikan sentuhan lembut yang menenangkan dari bibirnya ke bibir Petra sambil mendekap erat tubuh mungil gadis berambut _broken blonde_ itu. Tentu saja Petra terlonjak kaget atas perilaku tiba-tiba dari pria bersurai hitam itu dan seketika wajah Petra memanas dan merah padam.

"Sepertinya aku harus ganti topik. Aku tak ingin kau menangis lagi." ucap Rivaille menenangkan gadisnya yang sedari tadi matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

**_..._**

_Kau dan aku berbeda._

_Aku cengeng. Aku suka sekali menangis. __Hampir setiap saat kau melihatku menangis. Dan tiap kali melihatku menangis, kau selalu memelukku, menenangkanku._

_Berbeda denganmu yang selalu melihatku menangis, aku bahkan tak pernah melihat kau menangis. Hanya sekali aku melihatmu menangis. Itu pun hanya sehari. Setelah itu, senyumanmu kembali._

_Kenapa seperti itu? Apa lelaki memang ditakdirkan untuk pandai menyembunyikan air matanya?_

**_..._**

Hari itu, pertama kalinya dalam hidup Petra melihat Rivaille menangis. Selama dia bersamanya, wanita itu tak pernah melihatnya menangis sekalipun. Baru kali ini.

Keadaan Rivaille terlihat begitu hancur sore itu. Saat Petra mengunjungi rumanya dia mendapati Rivaille dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata. Gadis itu hanya terdiam tak berani menenangkannya. Petra memandang pria didepannya lekat-lekat. Lalu, dia memeluk lembut tubuh kekar Rivaille. Melihatnya seperti ini, membuat gadis itu ingin menangis juga. Apa yang bisa membuat seorang seperti Rivaille menangis seperti ini?

Tak lama setelahnya orang tua Rivaille pulang sambil menangis, ayahnya datang. Ia segera mendekati Rivaille dan memeluknya. Ayah dan Ibunya berusaha menenangkannya dan sesekali air matanya pun ikut jatuh.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa lelaki yang ku tahu jarang menangis ini malah menangis seperti ini? Petra benar-benar dibuat bingung. Namun, tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah keaadan mulai membaik Petra segera berpamitan kepada semuanya.

**_..._**

_Hal seperti apa yang berhasil membuat seorang lelaki menjatuhkan air matanya?_

**_..._**

* * *

**.,TBC,.**

Konichiwaa~

Gomen ne ini first fic saya, abal banget kan ya..? Lagi mikirin selanjutnya, bingung,,, +_+.. bahkan saya gak tau ini Angst apa Fluff,, yasudahlah (`w`) singkat kata aja ya..

'Kayaknya' bakal Cuma 2 chapter. Tunggu chap.2nya aja.

Arigatou buat yang sudah membaca^^

Salam kenal buat senpai-senpai disini ^^

Yoroshiku!~

**KANETAKI YUUKI**


	2. Chapter 2

Shingeki no Kyojin ( c ) Isayama Hajime

"WE'RE DIFFERENT"

* * *

**...**

_Hal seperti apa yang berhasil membuat seorang lelaki menjatuhkan air matanya?_

**_..._**

* * *

**__****WE'RE DIFFERENT**

**_KANETAKI YUUKI FIRST FIC._**

**_AU/ROMANCE/ANGST_**

**_OOC!Rivaille. OOC!Petra_**

**_HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_LEVIPETRA_**

* * *

Esok harinya, mereka duduk di bangku yang berada di sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu ramai. Petra memanfaatkan kondisi itu untuk bertanya perihal kejadian kemarin yang disaksikannya.

"Umm.. kenapa kemarin menangis?" tanya Petra dengan ragu.

"Hanya masalah sepele. Aku malu jika mengatakannya padamu."

"Rivaille…! Aku rasa itu bukan masalah sepele."

"Kuberitahu, tapi kau jangan tertawa."

Petra hanya mengangguk.

"Aku gagal masuk universitas kedokteran," ucapnya pelan.

"EH?" Petra terlonjak kaget. Ini tidak mungkin. Rivaille termasuk murid yang pintar, ia tidak mungkin gagal.

"Kau tahu, kan? Aku ingin jadi dokter, tapi aku gagal. Aku tak lulus," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

_Ah, jadi karena ini. Pantas saja Rivaille sampai menangis. Sejak dulu, Rivaille memang ingin sekali menjadi dokter. Ia juga pernah mengajakku agar mengikuti keinginannya. Tapi aku tak mau. Aku lebih tertarik menjadi penulis. Dan sekarang, semua impian dokternya harus kandas. Itukah yang membuatnya bisa menangis? Kalau aku berada di posisinya sudah pasti aku akan menangis. Tapi tunggu dulu, kalau Rivaille mungkinkah itu? _

"Tak apa. Kau masih bisa kuliah yang lain, kan?" ucap Petra dengan tatapan meyakinkan sambil tersenyum, berusaha menenangkannya. Rivaille hanya berdehem pelan. Tiba-tiba Petra teringat perkataan yang selalu diucapkan Rivaille padanya, kenapa sampai lupa?!

"Rivaille, bukankah kau yang selalu bilang padaku? Menangis itu tak berguna. Tak merubah kenyataan. Kenapa sekarang kau yang menangis?" sindir gadis itu. Dia yang selalu mengatakannya pada gadis itu, tapi sekarang? Dia malah melupakannya.

Rivaille terdiam, kemudian menatap perempuan itu lembut. Petra tersenyum.

Tapi sebenarnya… Masih ada yang mengganjal pikiran Petra. Apa benar hanya karena masalah ini saja Rivaille dan orang tuanya sampai menangis? Seperti bukan Rivaille, menangis hanya karena hal seperti ini.

"Apa kau menangis hanya karena masalah ini saja? Pasti ada alasan lain, kan? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanya Petra akhirnya memberanikan diri. Dirinya tak mau penasaran nantinya. Dilihatnya Rivaille tersentak kaget. Kemudian ia terkekeh.

"Kau tahu apa.. Hanya itu masalahku satu-satunya saat ini." ucapnya sambil menghela napas lelah.

"Kau yakin tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanya Petra mencoba meyakinkan diri.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tak pandai berbohong." jawabnya datar.

Petra mencoba mempercayai pria ini. Namun, entah kenapa dadanya sakit memikirkannya. Batin Petra berharap _Semoga memang tidak ada kebohongan yang dia sembunyikan_.

**...**

_Kau dan aku berbeda._

_Kau ingin menja__di dokter, aku tidak. Aku bahkan membencinya. _

_Bagiku, menjadi dokter itu tak berguna._

**_..._**

"Apa cita-citamu?" tanya Rivaille membuka percakapan.

"Yang pertama, aku ingin jadi penulis. Dan kedua, aku ingin bisa terus berada di sisimu. Ada apa?" jawab Petra apa adanya sambil keheranan. Kenapa menanyakan tentang hal ini?

"Kenapa kau tak mau jadi dokter?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Mmm, uh,, aku tidak berminat." jawab Petra sekenanya.

"Bukan itu. Alasan lain," ucap Rivaille tajam, membuat gadis ceria itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Rivaille. Menatapnya heran.

"Aku tahu, ada alasan lain, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini nada bicaranya lebih melunak.

_Aduh. Aku memang mempunyai alasan lain kenapa aku menolak tawaran masuk ke Fakultas Kedokteran, tapi aku tak pernah mengatakan ke siapapun, termasuk Rivaille pun tidak_.

Rivaille menatapnya lekat, seakan sedang menunggu jawaban. Oke. Petra menyerah dan mengaku kalah. Tatapannya selalu membuat gadis itu takluk.

"Aku takut gagal" ucapnya pelan pada akhirnya.

"Gagal?"

"Aku takut aku akan gagal menangani seorang pasien. Dan justru membuatnya tambah parah. Apalagi kalau sampai terjadi kemungkinan terburuk. Aku takut" ujarku. Rivaille hanya memandangi Petra.

"Kau belum mencoba, kenapa takut?"

"Aku takut kasus orang tuaku terulang lagi. Aku tak mau!"

"Kau bilang semua sudah ada waktunya, sudah takdir. Kenapa harus takut?"

Dia terdiam.

"Lalu,, kenapa kau sangat ingin menjadi dokter?" Petra angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja, kau pasti tahu itu cita-citaku sejak lama. Kau tahu, saat menangani seorang pasien jika kau berhasil, bukan hanya nyawa yang kau selamatkan, tapi juga air mata orang terdekat pasienmu. Mereka tak jadi menangis karena kau berhasil membuat orang yang mereka sayang bertahan hidup. Kau tahu rasanya, kan? Pasti senang sekali" lanjut Rivaille sambil berhenti sejenak.

Kemudian merangkul bahu gadis itu erat dan berkata "Salah satu yang termasuk alasan aku menginginkannya juga karena kau, aku ingin menjagamu."

Petra terdiam.

"Entahlah. Mungkin nanti ada sesuatu yang membuatku berubah pikiran," ucapnya tak peduli.

"Nanti kapan?"

"Entah. Aku tak tahu." Jawab Petra singkat.

Dia hanya terdiam. "Keputusan ada di tanganmu, ya. Aku tak mau memaksa."

**...**

_Kau dan aku berbeda._

_Aku, dengan segala kelemahan dan kecengenganku,_

_sementara kau, dengan semua semangat dan kehangatanmu._

**_..._**

Hari itu Rivaille aneh. Tampangya kusut tanpa ekspresi, umm memang wajar untuk seorang Rivaille berwajah datar tapi ini seperti wajah tak memiliki semangat dan harapan. Ah iya, akhir-akhir ini dia juga terlihat pucat.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa tak semangat?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkanmu."

"Eh? Aku?"

Rivaille hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia menatapnya lekat. "Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya.

Petra hanya menangguk. Kenapa tidak? Setiap hari ia sudah memberinya hal yang dia mau. Kali ini mungkin giliran dia membalasnya.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk menepatinya," ucapnya lagi. Petra berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk lagi.

"Apa?"

"Baiklah," ucapku pelan akhirnya. Gadis itu merasa Rivaille tersenyum walaupun secara kasat mata tak terlihat.

"Kau jangan menangis lagi. Kau jelek kalau menangis. Karena itu, tersenyumlah!"

"Kenapa tak boleh? Kau sendiri hampir tidak pernah tersenyum. Lagipula kalau aku menangis, ada kau yang menenangkanku."

"Soal aku itu lain lagi lagipula aku tak akan selamanya ada di sisimu, kan? Apa kau mau menangis terus seperti itu sampai kau tua?"

Gadis itu tersentak dan terdiam. Perkataan Rivaille barusan membuat Petra merasa sedikit… takut? Dadanya terasa perih dan entah kenapa, air matanya turun begitu saja. Ya, dia menangis lagi.

"Hei, sudah kubilang jangan menangis, malah menangis. Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil memeluk Petra berusaha menenangkan perempuan itu.

"Aku tak apa. Hanya ingin menangis di hadapanmu untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah ini aku janji, aku takkan menangis lagi," ucapnya di sela-sela tangis. Dilihatnya Rivaille tersenyum.

"Apa kau bisa menepati janjimu?" Ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Petra, dan Petra pun menyambutnya.

"Janji," ucap Petra sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa akan kau tepati?" tanya Rivaille dengan nada mengejek.

'_Aku sudah berjanji. Tak mungkin mengelak, kan?' _Batin Petra.

"Semoga kata-katamu bisa kupercaya…! Aku yakin kau tak akan ingkar janji." Rivaille tersenyum tipis sambil membawa Petra ke pelukannya. Dan mencium gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Tapi bagi Petra ciuman itu terasa begitu sesak, dan menyakitkan walaupun ia tak tahu kenapa alasannya. Saat itu juga Petra kembali berlinang air mata.

**_..._**

_Kau dan aku berbeda._

_Terlalu banyak perbedaan antara kita. Dan aku membenci kenyataan ini. Kenapa harus seperti ini?_

_Jika saja aku menyadari perbedaan kita sangatlah jauh._

**_..._**

Semua ini terjadi mendadak. Terlalu mendadak. Petra tak percaya Rivaille melakukan semua ini padanya. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin.

Sore itu Ayah Rivaille datang ke rumah. Petra dibuat bingung, kenapa ayahnya mencarinya. Dia datang sambil menangis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Petra sambil sambil keheranan. Dia masih menangis.

"Ada apa paman? Apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Petra lagi.

"Rivaille… dia…. Sebaiknya.. kau ikut.. aku" ucapnya di sela isak tangisnya.

.

.

Petra berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit ini tanpa sadar. Dia hanya mengikuti arah kemana Ayah Rivaille menarik tangannya. Dia masih menangis sejak berhasil membawa gadis itu pergi dari rumah dan menyusul Rivaille kemari.

_Kanker darah?! Kau bercanda, kan?! Pasti Ayahmu membohongiku! Kau tak mungkin menderita kanker darah, kan?! Kau tak mungkin pergi karena pernyakit sial itu, kan?!_

Gadis malang itu hanya terdiam memandangi tubuh yang terbujur kaku itu. Menatapnya tak percaya. Ibu Rivaille tak berhenti menangis sejak tadi. Ayahnya pun masih setia memeluk sang ibu, berusaha menenangkannya. Sesekali air mata ayahnya ikut mengalir di wajah letihnya. Petra melangkah mendekat ke ranjang di depannya, memandang wajah seseorang yang amat berarti baginya dengan lekat.

"_Ini.. tidak mungkin!_

_Ini bukan kau, kan?!_

_Kau tak mungkin meninggalkanku, kan?!_

_Kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku!_

_Ini bukan kau, kan?!_

_Kenapa?!_

_JAWAB AKU RIVAILLE! Ini bukan kau, kan?!"_

Perempuan dengan air mata yang sudah tak terbendung di mata madu cokelatnya itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh di depannya ini sambil berteriak. Ayah Rivaille melepaskan pelukannya dari Ibu Rivaille dan menarik pelan Petra menjauh dari tubuh kaku itu, tubuh Rivaille.

Petra menangis keras. Tentu saja, dia menangis lagi. Kali ini bukan dipelukan Rivaille, tapi dipelukan ayahnya.

_Maafkan aku. Aku tak menepati janjimu untuk tidak menangis lagi. Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku sekali ini saja._

_Hari ini saja. Aku ingin mengingkari janjiku. Biarkan aku menangis,… Hari ini saja._

_Mungkin_

**_..._**

_Kau dan aku berbeda._

_Pandanganmu, dan pemikiranku. Semuanya berbeda._

_Kau yang membenci cerita sedih. __Kau yang tak suka melihatku menangis. Dan kau yang ingin sekali menjadi dokter. Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa semuanya berbeda. Semuanya ku ketahui, hari itu._

**_..._**

Seusai pemakaman tadi, orang tua Rivaille menghampiri Petra. Mereka tersenyum. Terlihat bendungan air mata dibalik kelopak mata mereka.

"Petra, kami.. kami benar-benar minta maaf, sebenarnya Rivaille ingin melamarmu, dan kami merencanakan untuk melamarmu pada hari ulang tahunmu yang tak lama lagi. Tapi siapa sangka malah begini. Kami benar-benar minta maaf padamu." Ayah Rivaille angkat bicara.

Petra benar-benar terpukul mendengarnya. Laki-laki itu memberinya sebuah kotak. Rivaille menitipkan kotak ini pada mereka khusus untuk diberikan pada Petra apabila waktunya sudah tiba.

Seketika saat itu langit bagaikan perwujudan isi hati Petra yang hancur tak karuan. Langit mendung dan suara halilintar bergemuruh bersahutan. Melihat kondisi itu orangtua Rivaille memilih untuk segera pulang kerumah mereka begitupula dengan Petra.

Sesampainya dirumah dalam kondisi masih menangis Petra membukanya. Sebuah kotak cincin lengkap dengan cincinnya dan surat. Dan terdapat sebuah novel didasar kotak tersebut. 5cm. Itu yang tertera dalam cover novel berwarna hitam polos itu. Lalu, Petra mengambil surat beramplop biru langit itu dan membacanya.

_Petra, _

_yang suka nangis…_

_Maafkan aku tadinya aku ingin sekali melamarmu, aku ingin sekali melamarmu dan memberikan cincin ini pada hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi, maafkan aku, aku membatalkan niatku itu. Karena aku takut, aku takkan bertahan sampai ulangtahunmu tiba. Maaf._

_Ini novel bagus. Sama seperti novel-novel sedih yang suka kau baca itu. __Tapi ini tanpa ada penyakit dan segalanya. Hanya ada perjuangan hidup, impian dan usaha mewujudkannya. Aku rasa kau cocok untuk membaca seperti ini, jadi kau tak perlu menangis lagi._

_Aku mau membuat pengakuan padamu. Tapi jangan marah padaku. Dan juga jangan nangis. Ingat, kau sudah janji padaku untuk tak menangis!_

_Aku yakin kau sudah tahu. Aku menderita kanker darah. Maaf karena aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Karena aku yakin kau akan menangis jika mengetahuinya. Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi._

_Alasan ini juga yang membuatku melarangmu untuk membaca ataupun menonton cerita bertema sedih. Aku takut, kau tak bisa menahan tangismu kalau kau tahu semua cerita yang kau banggakan itu akan terjadi benar di hidupmu. Seperti harapanmu dulu itu, haha. Karena itu juga aku menyembunyikan penyakit ini darimu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirimu saat mengetahuinya. Cerita dalam novel dan film saja kau menangis, apalagi jika benar kau yang mengalaminya di hidupmu?! Aku yakin 100% kau pasti akan menangis lebih parah._

_Kau tahu, kenapa aku ingin sekali kau menjadi dokter? Itu karena aku tak ingin kau kehilangan seseorang yang kau cinta hanya karena penyakit. Orangtuaku, menyuruhku menjadi dokter. Aku pun bersedia. Karena aku tak ingin orang lain merasakan apa yang kurasakan dan tentu saja dengan tujuan utama untuk melindungimu. Aku telah belajar keras. Namun segala impianku dan ayah hancur saat aku mengetahui semuanya._

_Aku divonis kanker darah. Sejak aku umur 13 tahun._

_Saat itu, kondisiku drop. Aku pernah berniat untuk pergi, namun melihat kepolosanmu, aku tak berani pergi. Aku memutuskan untuk menjagamu sampai akhir waktuku. Namun karena penyakitku itu, aku tak mungkin bisa menjagamu, sebagai seorang dokter. memintamu untuk menjadi dokter. Agar kau bisa merawat dirimu sendiri. Tapi kau malah lebih tertarik dengan cerita-cerita cengeng yang membuatmu menangis itu._

_Tapi tenang saja, walaupun aku tak menjagamu sebagai seorang dokter, aku akan selalu menjagamu dari atas sana jika aku pergi nanti._

_Ah, ya. Sebenarnya dulu itu waktu kau melihat aku menangis, alasannya bukan karena aku tak lolos kedokteran. Tapi karena dokter memvonisku kalau aku hanya bisa hidup paling lama 2 minggu. Hebat, kan?_

_Karena itu, aku menyembunyikannya. Aku tak ingin melihat orang yang kusayang menangis karena aku._

_Dan masalah kedokteran itu. Aku berbohong padamu. Sebenarnya aku tak pernah ikut ujian. Kenapa? Karena aku yakin, waktuku tak akan cukup, untuk kuliah sekalipun. Maaf aku memang berbohong."_

_Petra,_

_Kau masih ingat janjimu padaku, kan? Kau harus menepatinya! Walaupun aku tak di sisimu lagi, aku masih bisa mengawasimu dari sini. Jadi, jangan sekali-kali kau berani mengingkari janjimu! Akan ku kutuk kalau itu terjadi_

_Ah, iya ingat pesanku ya! Jangan pernah menangis lagi! Aku akan menjagamu dari atas sana._

_Rivaille_

Petra menutup lembar kertas itu dan memandang langit. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan perlahan air matanya mengalir, awalnya perlahan lama kelamaan semakin deras . Dia tentu saja menangis membaca surat itu walaupun dia menyadari kala itu gagal mencoba menepati janjinya. Tapi sudah ada tekad dalam dirinya pasti dia bisa menepati janjinya pada Rivaille.

Tapi biar bagaimanapun kepergian Rivaille merupakan suatu luka yang tak akan pernah hilang.

**...**

_Kau dan aku memang berbeda._

_Takdirmu dan takdirku berbeda. _

_Duniamu dan duniaku berbeda. __Aku disini tanpa mu, dan kau jauh berada di sana ._

* * *

******* END *******

* * *

Hisashiburi minna~

gomen ne padahal cuma fic 2 chapter tapi keluarnya lama minta ampun.. maklum author juga orang sibuk :v

**DSNU07 : **Uwoh, Arigatou..! Aku terharu ada yang suka sama fic abal ini. Maaf ya buat late updatenya.. TT v TT

Arigatou minna~

Kalo ada waktu mudah-mudahan author bikin fic yang lebih baik lagi..^^

Yosh~

**Kanetaki Yuuki**


End file.
